


Uneasy Reunion

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They heard the baby crying before they saw anyone.  Daryl dropped the water jug he was filling and his head perked up in recognition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the USS Caryl’s ‘Behind the Scenes’ fanfiction/fanart challenge. I hope you like it!

They heard the baby crying before they saw anyone. Daryl dropped the water jug he was filling and his head perked up in recognition. That little girl kept him awake with her crying more times than he could count. It was the best sound he had heard in a long time. He listened closely to decipher what direction the sound was coming from.

 

"That’s Lil’ Asskicker!" Daryl yelled over his shoulder to the others that trailed behind him.

 

He took off running towards the sound of the crying child. He didn’t take the time to think about who may have had the baby, he just ran. He climbed up the river bank from where they had been gathering some water. Once he got to the top, he pushed through some of the bushes that were blocking his view. It was Tyreese and he was holding Judith. He clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder and went to take the baby from him, but stopped when he saw who was behind him. 

 

It was her. Daryl had envisioned this many times since the fall of the prison. Her bright blue eyes shining through the tears that had started to pool up. She raised her hands up to her mouth as if she were in disbelief that the man standing before her was really there. She sank down until she was kneeling in the dirt as the tears began their descent. This time, though, she was real and she was right in front of him. 

 

He jogged to her side and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Physical contact wasn’t a common thing for them, but it was all he wanted for the time being. It was what he needed.

 

Daryl stayed like that for some time, oblivious to the other reunions taking place around him. Carol had been watching over his shoulder. After the hugs stopped, Tyreese and Sasha were sitting on a fallen tree talking. Every so often, they would reach out and touch one another. Carol understood the actions completely, as she was doing the same with Daryl.

 

Carl was sitting on the ground, his back leaned up against the fallen tree Tyreese sat on. He was holding Judith tightly. He was talking to Rick about something, but Carol was too far away to hear. It was obvious he was angry and was now ignoring his dad and focusing entirely on the little girl who continued to survive despite the odds.

 

She watched as Rick turned to Tyreese with his arms outstretched as if he were asking a question.

 

“I know what I saw, I know how she showed no remorse. She’s gone cold,” Rick yelled while pointing at Carol. 

 

He was loud enough that Daryl was paying attention now. Aside from hurting Carol’s feelings once again, which they still had to talk about, he was worried the yelling would draw walkers to them. He rose up and walked over to where the men stood. He kept Carol’s hand in his.

 

“I may have saved Judith at the prison, but Carol had to- She had to do some horrible things in order to keep Jude safe. I know, Rick. We’ve talked. She’s had my back out here, and I’ve got hers,” Tyreese said as he sat down and turned back to his sister.

 

“You tell her to leave, I’m going with her, brother,” Daryl said callously. He moved to stand behind Carol, wrapping both arms around her. “I’ve already lost her once because of you. It sure as hell ain’t happening again.”

 

Rick took a deep breath, turned around, and looked at Daryl and Carol. For the first time in their life together, he really observed them together. The man he called his brother, standing before him holding the tearful woman close to him. She had her body turned to face his, her face resting on his chest. He knew Daryl wasn’t a touchy-feely person, but with Carol, it seemed to be much different. He had opened up to her. They had a deep enough connection that he was not just okay with the touching, he initiated the physical closeness.

 

He didn’t know how he could be so blind. This was the same woman who lived in fear at the quarry. The same woman who lost her daughter. The same woman who looked out for his kids when he lost Lori. He had been blinded by his grief. It was why he made some horrendous decisions and said some very hurtful words. After how he treated Carol, he knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t know if Daryl would be able to forgive him, but he would try to put his family back together.


End file.
